I'm always watching you
by precillia
Summary: Sasuke cuts himself and hides it very well under his wrist protectors. However, a suspecting gaze from Sakura tells him otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

_Cold sweat, tears, rasped breathing._

He was shaking as he pulled himself together fighting off the panic that came from his chest.

He gripped his heart under his shirt and let out a shudder.

It was his fault.  
If he were much stronger than he could have been. Never would it have turned out to be like this. The endless cries, pleading and bloodshed cast upon his young eyes as the sight of his brother conquering all of this pain was an existential crisis casting immense gore on his beloved clan.

The explanation for what he felt as he dreamt about this nightmare on endless nights were wretching his chest and tearing his mind apart. He had watched the scene again and again yet it did nothing to numb him from the pain as he replayed every scene. He would never get used to it.

He wanted to throw up. He was drowning from all of the misery his head was showing him and the gruesome feeling it left hi heart. He was nothing but an excuse for a small boy entitled a name of power and royalty whom never had been any close to his brother's achievements and lacked on every aspect a shinobi would be.

He couldn't control a situation of panic. He felt so weak, so unguarded and vulnerable no one could stop what he was about to do. He couldn't control his own body. The last thing he ever wanted to do was kill himself. But then again, maybe hurting himself might ebb away the misery he was feeling inside.

He looked around in the small bedroom of his apartment breathing harshly and in panic. He needed this. He wanted to get rid of the demons inside his head. He wanted them to stop even if it's just for a moment. If only he could-

A shining object was the reason for the sudden pause of his panic-stricken figure. In his bedside table lay a sharp tool. He knew very well. It was a kunai.

He quickly grabbed it and held his wrist in front of his sight illuminating his pale flesh from the moonlight that gush outside his bedroom window. Yes, if this is what can make his demons shut up for a minute then he would do this for an entirety of his being. He was worried, sometimes not even cutting himself worked this way. However, tonight he hoped it would.

The slight sting of the sharp tool stabbing his skin with a single cut wasn't enough to satisfy his needs. The single wound drew a string of blood from the long cut he decorated his skin with. "

"No this isn't enough." He said. As he decided to pierce deeper and longer wounds.

 _Cut, Cut, Cut._ Several wounds decorated his wrists.

After a few minutes of self-torturing the sensation was enough. His mind woke up in surprise as he found the view of his wrist. It was sickening. He felt so disgusted with himself.

The moon had illuminated his then pale flesh to a blood angry wounds. The drops of blood from the previous cuts were now gashing out generously and was puddling his sheets and blankets in the process. He cursed and gasped, He felt so stupid. He turned and ran for the bathroom sink.

The cold water washed away the blood from his wrist. It stung painfully yet it numb the feeling his heart and mind had felt earlier.

He did it again. He did it to himself. He just wanted to cry. He should never ever be doing this to himself. What would his friends say? It was just unimaginable. Yet, He shrugged it all off. Why would he care? He wasn't here to make any friends. He was in Konoha so he could become stronger.

He was alive because he had to kill his brother. It was the sole reason for his existence. The thought of his brother made his blood run cold. _"I will show him no mercy."_ No one can ever kill the bastard but him. And if people were blocking his way, then he'd have no choice but to get rid of them.

Pressing the tortured wound on his wrist made him strangle a quiet cry. He grabbed a few ointments and drank some pain relievers and antibiotics after wrapping his arms with bandages. Good thing he wore those wrist protectors. This way, They wouldn't know he ever suffered. Any traces from last night's torture would be perfectly hidden, as if nothing ever happened.

It was already 4 AM when he finished so he decided he cooked his own breakfast and head his way off to train and start early.

The sun had risen and the heat illuminating the young pinkette's face was annoying the hell out of her. With her face crinkled and her mouth forming a cute pout. She turned around in the comforts of her small bed but did no justice in blocking the blinding light the sun bore out. It only made her back annoyingly warmer.

She got tired of fighting dominance and got up.

Today was a fresh start. And a new day to begin her routines. She sighed closed her eyes and began the day with a smile.

"Hmm…Training starts at 7. It's only quarter to 5." she thought as she dressed herself in fresh clothes. She looked at herself in front of the mirror as she brushed her short hair carefully until she was satisfied with how the strands fell.

"Maybe I should help out in the hospital for a bit." She thought about this just after she woke up and decided it was the best thing to kill her time.

Grabbing her things and her favorite book about medicines, she got down and took some apple in the kitchen and run off to the front door of their house. She was too lazy to get a proper breakfast. And wanted no more than to waste limited time that was supposedly led for the hospital.

"Wait! Sakura! What about your lunch?!" Her mother half-shouted in a sleepy state whom just the looks of it entered the kitchen because of her sluggish manner. Sakura walked backwards on a brisky pace and met her mother's face as Sakura turned her head back and smiled cheekily. "I'll get back to it right after Kakashi-Sensei dismisses us!"

Her mother yawned and brushed the sleep from her eyes. "Alright, I'll pack it up and leave it on the kitchen counter. Your Father and I are supposed to be at the market at 8. And be off on the afternoon for movies. Wanna come?"

"Hmm…I'll think about it, Thanks mom! Love ya!" Then Sakura went her way to the hospital.

It was the usual sight. It was 5:00 in the morning and most of the stall and shops has just been completely set.

She liked these early morning walks, it refereshes her mind and gives her a sense of peace. Something that most people her age don't cherish.

The walk to the hospital wasn't long as she checked her watch. "I've still got more than about two hours." She headed off inside and met the receptionist.

"Good morning Ami-san!" She waved cheerfully.

"Oh! Good morning Sakura-Chan I see you're up early. You want to volunteer for help again right?"

Sakura nodded and beamed. "Yes! Is there any assistance I can give today?" she asked hopefully.

Ami gave a thoughtful expression and immediately she remembered something. "Actually, there is! Check the ER. The Medic team might need some help. I believe the part over there is hectic at this hour after some Jounins were rushed off and almost flood the whole room." Sakura gasped at this. "What happened?" The pinkette asked.

 _'_ _So many shinobi injured at this time.'_ She thought.

"Well, from what I've heard there's been some kind of poisoning. From their last mission." Ami answered reluctantly exchanging information from a genin. "You think you'll be able to handle it?" she asked for her welfare.

"I've been reading some stuff about some complicated poisons so I think I'll be able to handle it. Please don't worry!" Ami smiled and sighed thankfully. Truly this girl would do anything to help others. _'She's such a sweet girl.'_ Ami thought.

"Well then that's good news! Good luck Sakura-chan!" She smiled at the twelve-year old kunoichi. Sakura answered in a nod. "I'll head off there now. Thank you, Ami-san!" Sakura said and ran off with a wave.

Running off to the hallways. She was very close to the emergency room but halted as she spotted a very familiar dark-haired boy from a nearby mini-operation room. The door was slightly ajar. And she could hear some slight conversation going on inside.

So, in her curiosity she hid her chakra signature and peeped inside.

"They were bruises I acquired in training." Sasuke said. The doctor didn't look convinced as he gasped at the wounds. But the look Sasuke gave him told him to shut up and just do his job.

"Well… It's been cleaned thoroughly. But these are big cuts Sasuke-san. I think some might even need stitching."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke's wrists. His delicate pale wrists were decorated with generous amounts of cuts and scars.

Sakura like the doctor wasn't also convinced. How could he acquire such deep cuts in training alone?

"Alright, I'll clean these up with some aqua oxigenada after I administer you with some shots and start stitching." "Have you drank some antibiotics this early morning?" The doctor asked as he assisted him to sit on the medical bed.

"Yes." He answered shortly. Very typical of him Sakura thought. "What time?" As the doctor prepared and sanitized the needed medical tools and readied the syringes for the needed shots.

"4 AM." He answered. "What milligram?" the doctor asked as he flicked the syringe with his fingers.

"Hn." Sasuke answered. The brunette doctor smiled and chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess that says you don't know." He scribbled some things on the medical chart after washing his own hands and wearing some latex gloves. "I'll administer you with a small injection of anti-biotic just in case you drank a very weak one, And… of course some anaesthesia."

Right before the first injection. The door gave out a loud thud. This startled Sasuke whom also looked at the direction. The doctor came up and peeped at the door but found no one to be there.

"Hmm… someone musta've bumped it accidentally The emergency room is hectic today." And then he shrugged it off and approached a very troubled looking Sasuke.

Sakura ran off the mini-operation room right after someone bumped into her while she peeped on the room Sasuke was in. This in turn made the door give out a loud thud. And almost tripped her inside the room. Good thing her reflexes were quick.

 _'_ _I can say that, but I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings.'_ She thought sheepishly.

After a few steps away she scrunched up her face and pouted deep in thought.

 _'_ _speaking of… Sasuke-kun never really visited the hospital alone, if he did it would usually be with Naruto tagging along because of their intense spars._

 _"_ _Not only that but… those cuts it looked like they were-'_

Her thoughts were diminished right after she saw several Shinobi indeed filled the emergency room. Several medics were bustling on their ways for supplies or for sanitation.

"Ah! Sakura-san! Perfect timing! I will need you to clean some of the Jounin's wounds and take a look of some. If it's okay with you?" The familiar Medic-nin Sachi said.

She looked so stressed and much in a haste.

"Alright Sachi-san!" Sakura said accepting eagerly. "Check wing A-1. Thanks so much Sakura-san. I'll put my trust in you this time!" Said Sachi in a hurried state.

As the pinkette opened the mint green curtains and was met with a weak shinobi struggling in difficulty. His neck was turning into an oddly shade of blue-ish gray.

Koji who was administering the dextrose catheter on the struggling Jounin. Was having a hard time injecting the needle.

"Sakura-San. It's good to see you! I'm sorry to say this so urgently but can you please hold him off for me?"he said in a struggling voice

The pinkette didn't need to be told twice and immediately held the man's wrist in a define grip. "Alright, Koji-san I guess you can insert the needle this way now."

Koji inserted the needle in the Burly man's hand and pretty much the rest were done by taping out and sealing the catheter on the patient's hand.

"Phew, Thanks Sakura-san. I've been struggling there for a few minutes now." As he wiped his forehead with sweat.

"Forgive me for the sudden intrusion but What happened Koji-san?" Sakura asked.

"The poison has been spreading out quickly for the past hour." "We find it difficult to grasp the perfect formulas for the antidote."

"We're still having a look at it, I think Sachi-chan is assigned for the cure but the time's limited."

"Oh… so that's why she's in a hurry!"

"Yeah, She specializes in poisons and is the best in the hospital of its knowledge yet, she told us that such poison as this was quite exquisite because the poison doesn't travel on the bloodstream nor the airways."

"The patients couldn't breathe because their lungs are somewhat trapped. And we can't communicate with them effectively." We have checked everything through the radiology department.

"Their kidneys are also failing and their intestines and throats are inflated. Also his blood pressure is skyrocketing."

"The symptoms are different for every patient as well. Because some suffer from a fever or diarrhea most of the patients have no fever and some showing most of the symptoms."

Which is strange since poisons usually don't work that way."

"Wait, did you say no fevers?" Sakura asked. I think I've read that on some of my medical books." Sakura said in thought. "Really? Let's hear it out Sakura-san. I heard you're the one of the smartest in your class. I think this one would be pretty good." Koji said praising her. Sakura blushed at this and said.

"Well… I sort of think it's Salmonella infection which is commonly a bacterial. But I think this one would be an intense version of the poisoning since you said his blood pressure is too high and that their lungs are somewhat trapped."

She paused for thought. "What are you thinking about Sakura-san?"

"Can I check him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Eeeh?! Are you sure?" Koji asked bewildered. "Sachi-chan might have my head if something goes wrong."

"Don't worry Koji-san. Sachi-san said she's putting all of her trust in me." Sakura says politely despite being looked down on.  
"Alright if she says so I'll put my trust in you as well"

Sakura inspected the breathing of the patient by putting her ear on the patient's chest. His breathing were raspy and they whistled plus the pattern of the heartbeat wasn't coordinated. There's a possibility that if this poison lasted far much longer then they would cough out blood in just a few hours.

She put some latex gloves nearby the patients' bed side table and put them on. After that she held the burly man's jaw on her palm opening it wide for her to inspect. Carefully grasping its jaw professionally.

Her other hand's finger dipped in through the patient's mouth. Touching the uvula and going as far on the throat as she could. It was inflated and the movements from the throat was uncoordinated from the right pattern it should be.

This made Koji's mouth dropped on the floor. A twelve-year old can make disgusting inspections like these? She had the guts despite her looking like a ballerina.

"They must have drank or ate something which contained a bacteria right after they finished the mission. I've heard their mission wasn't even that far so it's possible that they could have eaten or drank something before they departed from their journey." Sakura said.

Taking in Koji's composure "Y-you mean, some of the bacteria were stuck on their throat? and that all of this is just some sick food poisoning?" Koji said.

"It's something like that and yes It is but way more intense. However, I think The bacteria wasn't just stuck. The bacteria left off its remains after it traveled down onto his abdominals and intestine. That would explain why the airway was locked and what made their lungs inflated which by blocked their communication at all. As well as the fact that the poison has been running quite quickly in their organs as well. The kidney is damaged as it is. They could have eaten some red meat with bacteria. Usually red meat damages kidneys more intensely."

"That's an interesting theory Sakura-san! You're amazing. Sachi-chan has been finding the formula all throughout the night and hasn't slept. I'll handle the patients here. You go off and find her. She should be at the hospital library or her office. she's better off with your help anyways, Besides I really feel something good's about to happen."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "No more teasing Koji-san!" Sakura said as she blushed. Koji laughed and said. "Hey! It's the truth anyway! You should take credit for yourself sometime y'know? You deserve something as little as this." Koji said in a definite answer. "Thank you, but are you sure you'll do fine here Koji-san?"

"Definitely. The staffs are scarce but I think Sachi-san needs you the most today." "We need that cure more than anything as soon as possible." Koji said seriously. She nodded in understanding.

"Alright, Koji san Thank you for the information and good luck! I'll be heading off now." Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright! We'll fight things through I really hope you guys find the cure!"

"I'll try my best Koji-san. See you!" Sakura waved and left.

 _''_ _alright, with Koji-san's comment I'm positive enough that I'll able to find the cure within an hour.'_ She thought as she walked hastily into the hallway just a few meters away from the operating room she tries so desperately to avoid.

However, A very familiar handsome face came crashing into her accidentally and lost her balance. It was an unexpected encounter. _'I didn't see him coming this way!'_ Sakura gaped.

Despite loving him and always wanting to be by his side, he was the last person she didn't want to see today. If he caught her spying inside that operating room he would be mad at her. She could just feel it. There was an air of darkness in his eyes when she saw him inside that room. It was like he was trying so hard to hide something. Something so deep, so personal.

But yet again, he always did hide things from them. And what he wants he would always get his way around it no matter how troublesome it could get.

Yet this time it was the kind of secret she needed to know, something that she needed pay attention to, it was something that should be dealt with delicate and utmost care.

"tch, You should be more careful Sakura." He said as he held her shoulders in place and grabbed the book that fell from her hold.

 _'_ _holy-shoot this is so embarrassing, he's holding me!.'_ She thought nervously. _'I hope I'm not caught!'_ she fidgeted her fingers nervously.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry I was in a hurry! I'm helping out in the hospital. The ER is quite hectic today." Sakura answered as she smiled sheepishly. _'phew that came off better than I had wanted.'_

"Hn, I've been told." Sasuke replied. "I didn't know you volunteered help." he answered as he gave her the fallen book.

"Thanks. Err Actually, I've been volunteering in the hospital for almost 3 months now." She was truly devastated. _'I thought he knew. Even Naruto and Kakashi-sensei knows.'_ She thought hopelessly.

Sasuke's eyebrows seems to have rose at this. He looked amused.

"Anyways, Take care Sasuke-kun! I need to help out in the hospital I'm in need of a very important study today. I'll see you at 7!" She waved off with a sweet smile.

"hn."

 _'_ _smiles, her smiles are always so innocent.'_

He thought as he watched her retreating back as she hurried for the stairs.

For a really weird reason he found her smiles the most comforting. Yet he would never say it aloud.

He scowled quietly and followed the path to team seven's training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit. I can't train like this." Sasuke hissed in a frustrated groan as he tried to throw kunais and shurikens from a ranged target.

His wrists were being annoying and it burned like hell.

As he made every movement the wounds from his wrists would distract him. And just as he hissed a curse, the wounds from last night's torture began to bleed again.

"Tch, another waste of time, I have no other choice." he set off to the road of the hospital carefully clutching and hiding the secret infliction he had done in secret.

It was his entire fault really. Being lost in his own mind and being so easily controlled by his emotions that one thing he never thought of losing to. It's a thing that disgusted him, it was a form of weakness. If nothing more, Naruto's words only fit him right. _"You're a freak!"_ everyone would think that. But he never dwelled on the matter anyway.

As he strode his way to the hospital, He'd come to appreciate the silence he was met with

The good thing about walking past the streets at this time was that there were only few people beginning to start off their day. So, the trip to the hospital was quite efficient for him.

It was quiet, very and nobody gave him any attention.

And not for long the building of the hospital came into view

As he entered the hospital the first thing that any living people who entered was to ask the information desk. "Oh! Uchiha-san! Good morning! Is there any help I could get you?" The brunette girl with the nurse outfit said. A name tag dangled on the left part of her uniform that says 'Ami'

"I need a physician." He grunted. "Oh! I would be guessing those are wounds?" Ami said and Sasuke nodded at this. "He's a walk-in doctor is that okay with you Uchiha-san?" Ami asked waiting for a preferral. Well they were Uchihas and they don't seem to trust just anybody with something.

"Hn, anyone available would be fine."

"Alright, Dr. Hiro-san is available at this hour. You should seek him at his office it's near the emergency area."

"Aa." Sasuke said and walked off.

The walk wasn't that long and that he made it within a spare of minutes.

The doctor was easy to communicate with. And it was just his luck as he stood there already on the operating room.

"So, Sasuke-san, what happened?" Hiro asked with a bright personality. "My wrists are bleeding." Sasuke said and started removing his bloodied wrist protectors.

As he scribbled on the medical chart. Which was probably his. _'fuck, my records are piling up.'_

"Hmm…. I see, you seem to have previous ones like these as well." As he scanned the medical chart. And dotting out his pen once more.

"Is there any reason why your wounds keep appearing like this?" Hiro asked Sasuke. _'the bastard's testing me.'_ Sasuke thought.

He rolled his eyes and said. "They were bruises I acquired in training." The doctor didn't look convinced as he gasped at the wounds. Sasuke gave the doctor a final look that meant not to dwell on it any further. The doctor gave a defeated sigh and said.

"Well… It's been cleaned thoroughly. But these are big cuts Sasuke-san. I think some might even need stitching."

The sight of Sasuke's hand unravelled as the doctor completely removed the bandage from his wrists. It almost made Sasuke's stomach shudder _. 'I am a fool.'_

"Alright, I'll clean these up with some aqua oxigenada after I administer you with some shots and start stitching." "did you drink some antibiotics this early morning?" The doctor asked as he assisted him to sit on the medical bed.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"What time?" As the doctor prepared and sanitized the needed medical tools and readied the syringes for the needed shots.

"4 AM." Sasuke answered.

"What milligram?" the doctor asked as he flicked the syringe with his fingers. And measuring the right amount of vial.

"Hn." Sasuke answered. The brunette doctor smiled and chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess that says you don't know." He scribbled some things on the medical chart after washing his own hands and wearing some latex gloves.

"I'll administer you with a small injection of anti-biotic just in case you drank a very weak one, And… of course some anaesthesia."

Right before the first injection. The door gave out a loud thud. This startled Sasuke whom also looked at that direction,

he sensed a familiar chakra. His glaring towards the door only made him glare.

The doctor came up and peeped at the door but found no one to be there.

"Hmm… someone musta've bumped it accidentally. The emergency room is quite hectic today." And then he shrugged it off and approached a very troubled looking Sasuke.

 _'_ _Tch! I have to be alert at all cost, someone is already spying on me.'_

Under no conditions should people see him in this state, especially his teammates. He would never allow it. He could only die from humiliation, disgust, and self-deprivation. It would only hinder him from trying to get away from these selfish actions.

His mind is twisted he admits, and not any of this should be normal. Even though he'd said it in a million times.

He knew that he never deserved to do this to himself. So that's why his resort to life is to avenge his entire clan. Because he never deserved to lose a family, and they never deserved to die. So, until he was alive. He strives to hate and become much stronger than his brother. Then, after all of that, he wished the sufferings his mind gave him would disappear. Because if he killed his brother, then so are his nightmares.

"There, all done! Please don't do any strenuous activities for a week. It would reopen the wound. And just like I said, The hospital is quite hectic today. You can't just grasp any medic nin here. They're very limited people. And they are needed in a very serious case."

Sasuke grunted at this and muttered his 'thanks' to the doctor.

He left the operation room and walked to the hallways knowingly going in the wrong direction as he sensed a familiar chakra. _'Tch, I think I have an idea who it was outside the operation room I occupied just minutes ago.'_

 _"_ _SASUKE-KUUUUN!" an annoying screech was heard after that he felt someone latched tightly on his arm._

 _"_ _Get off me Ino."_ He said annoyingly while struggling to save his wrist from any contact. He pulled her off his body frustatingly. And the girl was literally reluctant.

"Awww… common you're no fun Sasuke-Kun! I was just gonna give you the biggest kiss when I felt your chakra earli-"

"Get off my face Ino." Sasuke cut her off. He looked irritated and ready to snap.

"wha- what? Why?" Ino exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear me? I said leave me alone!" Sasuke said with finality. She just had to be so clingy at this hour. It's too early for all of this mess.

"And, don't ever follow me!" he said in seriousness.  
Ino gasped at this and rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Really Sasuke-kun, you should be upgrading your social skill more!" She said in a girlish manner which made him want to flinch more. If he didn't learn all of those etiquette lessons from his mother about respecting women she would have been beaten into a pulp already. She had no right to spy on his privacy.

Finally facing him casually. "It seems today is not the day I changed that about you. But I'll never lose to that forehead." She said as she flipped her hair. Why do they keep going on about this? It just sounded like foul play. It was so annoying.

"Anyways! It was nice seeing you! Good bye Sasuke-kuuun!" She waved off flauntingly despite him being a rude prick.

 _'_ _Tch! She was the one who spied on me. I'd be in a real big trouble if she used that mind transfers of hers.'_ He grunted at this and finally walked on the right direction.

Unfortunately not only for a few steps away from the scene did he felt a much more familiar chakra. It felt strong emotions, one that he might feel of confidence and oddly firing determination, it was of rare occurrences for him to feel her this way. After all, he never really did try to get to know her any better than Naruto and Kakashi.

The sight she saw of her. Short pink hair, resolute green eyes and a hint of smile that displayed self-pride as she hastily strode faster and frankly trying to avoid a room she just passed. She was clutching a thick book that seemed to weigh ¼ of her body. How can she manage to bring that all the way around in the hospital?

Just after a few seconds she crashed onto him and like he expected. As she was about to fall, he already caught her steadying and holding firmly on her shoulders.

"tch, you should be more careful." He said in his usual tone.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry I was in a hurry! I'm helping out in the hospital. The ER is quite hectic today." Sakura answered as she smiled sheepishly. _'phew that came off better than I had wanted.'_

"Hn, I've been told." Sasuke replied as he noticed she got nervous all of a sudden.

"I didn't know you volunteered help." he answered as he gave her the fallen book.

"Thanks. Err Actually, I've been volunteering in the hospital for almost 3 months now." She showed a look of disappointment but immediately changed it to a brighter one before he caught it.

Sasuke's eyebrows seems to have rose at this. He looked amused. Shouldn't she be training instead of volunteering? It'd be much better if she can take care of herself more than helping others.

It was just very typical of her. That's why he always felt the need to protect her. Because she always cared about others and forgot to think about herself.

"Anyways, Take care Sasuke-kun! I need to help out in the hospital I'm in need of a very important study today. I'll see you at 7!" She waved off with a sweet smile.

"hn."

 _'_ _smiles, her smiles are always so innocent.'_

He thought as he watched her retreating back and hurried for the stairs.

For a really weird reason he found her smiles the most comforting. Yet never really dwelled on the matter. There were more important things he needed to do. Like training for the finals. And get stronger and kill his brother

He scowled quietly for thinking this way and followed the path to team seven's training grounds.

It was only for a moment when he started training and came back from the hospital all patched up from his self-inflicted wounds.

He looked very serious and keen on his training until

he felt an enigmatic presence lurking in the forest. He activated his sharingan in secret and continued to train so he wouldn't look obvious.

'Chakra.' One that seemingly is ranked as jounin or chuunin if he knew maybe even anbu. Someone was watching him from the shadows.

'Tch, he never even bothered to hide it.' He thought as he threw the kunai he was holding that was supposedly aimed for the training dummy to the open forest.

"Show yourself." He said as he glared a few meters away from the training dummy he was training with just minutes ago.

"Hmm… It seems you have caught me. Uchiha"

A red head boy stepped away from the shade of the trees and came forward gracefully.

"Pleasantries." Gaara said in a very calm but dangerous voice.

"What do you want Gaara?" Sasuke glared and growled.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to get to know my opponent better." He smiled. "Maybe this way, I could know your weakness." The intense glares he had sent off to Gaara did little than to mock him.

"Oh wait, I think I wouldn't be needing that. You already are."

Sasuke grunted and strengthened the glare he only gave at Gaara. Sasuke's fist whitened from rage.

He dare say that to his face. He hadn't even seen his skills when he trained for this examination 3 months ago.

"I can't feel nothing but excitement at the feel of your bones being crushed by my sand." He said and smiled wickedly and gave a dark laugh.

Sasuke the arrogant guy he was happened to earn himself a challenge. "Why don't you ask yourself?" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone and readied for his battle stance. Taunting him.

"A challenge I see…" Gaara's knuckles turned white from the tension. His eyes gleamed in attempt for murder. His bloodlust getting all excited as he felt the need to kill something immediately however he composed himself. There was little time left for him to mock a weakling.

"It would be a shame if I killed you right now." Gaara said tauntingly. Sasuke growled audibly and Gaara almost let off a snicker.

"Besides, I want to see you die in front of the audience." Gaara smiled and continued.

" I will show them just how much of an excuse you are for a ninja." He laughed darkly. That's it, He just snapped. He had to have his head right now.

"Tch! Why you-!" Sasuke said as he launched in front of him.

"T'Hahahaha." Gaara looked so twisted. His lips plastered on his cheek too widely as he saw his plan unraveling, getting him all worked up and looking like an idiot.

"STOP!" A tough female voice rang out of nowhere.

"Gaara! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" A blonde sand ninja said. She looked familiar but he never really gave an effort to remember her name. It was no time for pleasantries.

"Temari. Get out of my way." Gaara glared.

He looked like was ready to snap. The girl could only gasp as she looked at Gaara nervously, as sweat dripped from he brows.

The Kazakage their father would surely have their heads if Gaara created more trouble. Yet it could also get her killed if she stopped him. Handling Gaara was a very much delicate matter. One wrong move and you're dead.

She willed herself to speak and not to chicken out. It was her duty anyway. They were still siblings, in blood or not. Even though it killed for her to think this way.

"Father is looking for you." She said as her heart beat too fast.

Just as she said this a Boy carrying puppets and wearing make up came rushing into them.

"Gaara, Father has sent us to fetch you. He has a very urgent matter to discuss with us please must come along, immediately."

The newcomer said this with obvious nervousness. The tension could just kill them.

"Fine." Gaara said in finality. He glared at the Uchiha and gave him his wicked smile.

"Till then, Uchiha…" Gaara said as he turned around following his siblings to the open forest.

"Tch! That bastard." Sasuke muttered and continued to glare daggers behind their backs.  
He composed himself and started to train more.

Giving the kunai a harsh grip and throwing it with force. He had to let his frustrations out. He had to train and become much stronger. Truly those sand siblings were always bored and looking for trouble.

Sasuke wanted nothing more for the exams to end.

He willed himself not to dwell on what just happened earlier and continue to strive harder on his training. Yet, seeing it as it is the doctor had said that doing strenuous activities for the matter would reopen his wounds and it would likely render him useless in training.

He looked at his arm and instead remembered the events before going to the hospital.

'Hn, Sakura.'

It was already 7:30 and surprisingly enough Sakura was running a little late past behind their team meeting.

"I got it!" Sakura said in finality. Sachi could only gasp. 't-this kid…!'

"Let me see, let me see!" Sachi said excitedly. after knowing the results and the poisoned blood returned to its original shade she could only jumpp in glee and hug the kid tight.

'That's amazing Sakura-chan!" she screamed in delight!

"The formulas are finally done! Now the rest is up for distribution!" Sachi exclaimed.

"We'll handle it from here, I know you're running a little late for your team training. I'm truly sorry for that!" Sachii said in a bow.

Sakura checked the clock on the wall and gasped."Oh no! You're right!" She gave out a horrified expression. What would Sasuke-kun say to her about being tardy? but she didn't dwell on the matter far longr when she remembered that this antidote she had just created will save many lives as of this day and the next.

"It's okay Sachi-san it was a pleasure working with you. And I'm glad I could help!" Sakura said happily.

"I have truly no words! You know we could offer you a position here in the hospital if something comes up! I'll arrange the paperworks and all will be good!"

Ami said happily and Sakura gasped as Sachi giggled.

"Besides, you've been helping out for a while now, and I've been guessing it's what you wanted in the first place when you came here. Am I right?"

"Yes! Of course!" Sakura said excitedly. "Thank you so much Sachi-san!" she screamed in delight and hugged the 20-year old medic.

"aww! You're welcome Sakura-chan!" and she hugged back. Truly Sakura was too sweet for her own.

"I will do my best and I promise you won't ever regret this decision!" Sakura said in finality and hurried for the door.

"I must go now! Sasuke-kun must already be there!" Sakura said and ran off for the training grounds.

"wait-! Sakura! you're wrist...!" Sachi exclaimed. Yet after she uttered these words Sakura was already out the door. _'Oh, dearie that girl could be really reckless.'_

"Oh, shoot I'm super late!" Sakura said as she ran on the streets of Konoha looking at her watch it already read 7:48

Sakura could only gasp and gave out a horrified expression. She wasn't always the type for tardiness. She always showed up on time and kept that record straight up. That is until this fateful day.

 _'_ _This may sound lame but Kakashi sensei isn't there yet anyways. And Naruto always comes up after an hour. That leads to Sasuke probably training alone on the training grounds.'_

 _'_ _heh. This is never happening again.' She thought._

After a few minutes of sprinting Sakura managed to arrive at the rendezvous.

and spot the boy she endeared.

"Hn, youre late." Sasuke said as she arrived at 7:56 almost 8.

Sakura cursed mentally. "Ah! Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry. It took a while for us and the medic team to complete the formula but all is well and-!"

but was cut off by Sasuke already close enough within range. And soon enough he grasped her wrist that was injured. She hissed from the pain.

It was still bleeding profusely. _'I had completely forgotten about that!_ ' Sakura gasped in surprise.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he inspected the wound. "ah-! Eeeh. S-sasuke-kun" she said muttering lamely. She just had to act all shy whenever he was this close.

"You should take care of yourself more Sakura." Sasuke said. as he puled out some ointments and bandages.

"It gets really annoying." As Sasuke wrapped her wounds with the bandages.

She couldn't see his expression because of his hair blocking her view. But she knew that he only cared. Yet seeing him like this only made her feel like a burden.  
The thought of his wrist having the same injury as hers were quite beguiling.

But she had intentionally cut her wrist this way so she could let him know that she noticed.

 _"Please, do the the same."_ She gave a somewhat pleading look as she replied secretly muttering the words and looked away immediately.

Sasuke caught sight of her expression and heard everything she said.

Sakura already knew what his wounds meant the very first time she saw it.

although the thought was so unbelievable she knew everything was possible no matter how much she wanted to deny herself she knew that he did it to himself intentionally. and he was suffering more intensely and was keeping it to himself alone again.

"What do you mean?" He asked in assumption. and stopped at his actions.

"Iiie! w-what? I didn't say anything" she all but said ridiculously.

 _'I guess I'm not quite ready to face him with this matter, but I have to!_ ' She thought nervously

"Tch whatever." He said as he continued to roll the bandage around her wound. She was acting all weird again.

He felt slightly good when the injury was covered from his view. But the very reminder of her wearing these bandages only made it worse. Because underneath his wrist protectors he also worse of them.

He had a personal pull from his gruesome feelings when he saw her with this kind of injury. And he knew very damn well what it was.

Sasuke being the teammate he was only worried for her well-being and seeing the sight of her wrist bleeding only made his stomach churn.

"Ah- Thank you. I'm sorry. But you see I had to cut myself so I could test out the poison with my blood. And cutting it this way will give out more sample so-" Sakura said in a weak tone.

This in turn only made Sasuke pause on what he was doing. His expression looked unreadable. But turned away immediately.

The intentions for both of them were downright different despite how the same process of the injury goes.

Her wound meant to save others. While his were to hurt himself.

Oh, the irony.

 _'tch, always hurting herself and helping others.'_

He made the wrong assumption. And for the first time he was glad.

"Hn, whatever." He said.

Ever since the events from the forest of death she had begun acting this way. And it irked him because he always noticed.

"Just, don't do it again." He muttered the last part and tied the final knot.

He was met with a deafening silence from her which was odd. And quite frankly she was staring at him with an intense expression. Something that she only gave out when she was so sure of something.

 __ _ **AN/**_ _i'm so sorry! I don't edit lol. these are just drafts and english ain't my first language._


	3. Chapter 3

After training, Sakura managed to draw out quite a few punches despite her injury disturbing her from her movements. It gave her a few hisses but the pain dulled for a bit when she used some of her basic healing chakra.

Sasuke somehow was a good actor. He had been holding all of his pain inside besides the calm and expressionless facade he shows. However, The blood spilling on his wrist protectors weren't shy enough to show itself anymore. And had angry splotches of blood decorating the white material he wore from his wrists.

After a few minutes from the pause of their activity.

As they were resting and catching up their breaths, she had managed to ask about his wrist. Which was visibly beginning to be quite concerning.

"Sasuke-kun." She called out to him in a small concerned voice.

"What?" He answered somewhat in a hiss, probably hiding the pain that was emmitting from his wrist. Sakura was a bit startled but pushed through her question. "What happened to your wrist?"

From the the corner as Kakashi was perched up on a tree branch, not quite interested on the book he was reading at that moment, found his attention from his two students interacting below him.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said.

This in turn made Naruto's head snap from their direction. Naruto knew Sasuke dod a lot of training. He decided to taunt it out and make fun of him. Since, well their training was done. And he didn't have anything to do at the moment.

"Ha! What kind of training have you been doing? Teme? All bleeding like that and stuff?" Naruto gave a ridiculous smile.

" I bet you can't even handle training and managed to get yourself hurt!" Naruto mocked him. Sasuke paid no heed from the outburst coming from Naruto, but the last one had struck a dangerous nerve.

Before Sakura could retort Naruto a sentence. He continued yet again ignoring Sasuke's dark stare.

"It doesn't even look like a training wound, What'd you do? Cut yourself?" He said ridiculing the matter at hand.

The air around them began to still. It was such an intense moment that Sakura forgot how to breathe. Sakura let out a sudden gasp from Naruto's outburst.

Before any of them could even know it, Sasuke had already reached gripped Naruto's collar before Sakura could pull Naruto out of safety. 'No this isn't right!' Sakura said to herself mortified.

The raven head boy seethed his reply in front of Naruto's face closely, showing off the most scariest glares he ever commited in his time. "You want to see what's more blooddied huh Naruto!?"

Naruto choked on on his words and smirked. "Oh yeah! What?" He said daringly. Giving back a glare he didn't know that was much weaker than he had let on. Naruto was nervous.

'Why is Naruto so stupid?' Sakura thought in despair.'

All Sasuke could see was red. And his curse mark began to spread. Naruto's blood began to drain.

"It'll be your fucking face!" Sasuke quickly pulled out a kunai and aimed it on Naruto's facr when suddenly.

Sasuke was blasted up to a tree trunk meters away from his team, his curse mark covering his full body. The hit hurt quite a lot but he regained his composure and managed to pull himself up with not much of a struggle.

"Alright, that's enough the two of you!" Kakashi said.

"Naruto, I as a fact don't quite know how you'll stop that mouth of yours but i'm telling you to minimize it." Kakashi looked down below him and gave Naruto a look. Which then was returned by Naruto retorting. "That teme isn't always angered that easily ! Besides, we fight like this all the time! I don't get why he's acting this way now!" Naruto exclaimed in horror and anger. He was sitting on the ground with his hands on the grass quite struggling to stand up as well.

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke who has already had his curse marks receding.

As he was standing up he gave Kakashi a glare. "Don't intefere Kakashi! That idiot needs to learn his lesson!"

"Sasuke, you haven't even noticed but you hurt the wrong person." Sasuke looked at Kakashi like he was joking.

He was sure he had Naruto. he had him on his clutches. However, when he had seen Sakura on the ground moving quite weakly.

As Naruto supported her on one arm.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't have to do that!" There was a cut on Sakura'cheek quite visible from his view that wasn't there before.

'I hadn't seen her.' Then, Sasuke's eyes widened for a brief second showing his shock in front of Kakashi without even noticing it.

Sakura got Naruto out of the way by pulling the back of Naruto's jacket and exchanged her body for his. The moment he slackened his hold on Naruto's collar.

"Emotions can be a big obstacle when it comes to being a ninja. But anger can be a very big deception Sasuke." Kakashi said as he put his hand on one of his shoulder. Sasuke looked at his teacher.

"When you're feeling pain, don't inflict it on others. It'd better to share the burden."

He looked right past at Kakashi and saw Sakura giving Naruto a convinving look whilst she was waving both of her hands to ease Naruto's worry. It took quite a while for Naruto to actually believe her but when she finally did he was glad and gave him a smile. As Naruto stood up away fro the scene. Moments later she met his stare.

"I hope this doesn't happen again." Kakashi said and gave him one last pat on the shoulder.

"Treasure your teammates, because in a span of time, you don't know when you'll lose them..."

"Hey! Sakura-chan, want to go out for ramen?" Naruto asked

'ahh finally The perfect moment! Maybe I can get her to say yes. Especially after what happened today!' Naruto thought.

"Pass." Sakura gave a look that told him it wasn't.

"Oh, alriiight" he said giving a defeated look. "Anyways are you sure you're okay Sakura-chan? I'll walk you home! Ttebayo'!"

Then he whispered. 'I don't really want you to be alone with that teme especially after what happened earlier.' Naruto continued in a suspicious voice.

"I'm okay Naruto! It's just a scratch" then continued and gave him a harsh stare. "Besides, you were the one who started all of it." She said. "Huh!? But he-" Naruto was cut off by saying. "No buts! Now leave. I'm fine on my own okay?"

"Okay! All right, Sakura-chan sheesh. Just tell me when he does weird things to you okay? I'll be right there for you ttebayo just reach out to me!"

Naruto maybe be a dork. But he does know how to take care of his friends.

"Alright, alright! Take care Naruto!"

"You too! bye Sakura-chan!" He waved as he turned his back walking away.

Standing up. She hadn't realized that Kakashi had already left the training grounds and that all of was left on the place was her and Sasuke.

She was just on her way after she finished up packing her weapons when somone tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Sasuke. His head was lowered and his expression was hidden underneath his bangs. She didn't really know what he was thinking at the moment. She couldn't read his expression. Well, Sasuke has always been hard to read.

"Sasuke-kun." She said his asked himd what was wrong

"W-what is it?"

"Follow me." Sasuke said as he reached for her uninjured wrist.

"Oh! W-ait but where?" She asked him in surprise as she stumbled beneath her steps.

Sasuke usually wasn't like this with her.

He looked at her irritatingly and took hold of her wrist more gently this time.

"Just follow me."

After a few moments of more walking.

"Where are you taking me Sasuke-kun?" She asked again. Because this doesn't occur under normal cirmcumstances. And having Sasuke drag her with him was beyond her imagination. I mean it would have been believable if it was her who was dragging him. But it was him who was doing it.

A few seconds later as she was about to ask where they were going again. She heard a stream of water. 'Oh! We're going to the lake.' Sakura thought. 'Why would he bring me there?' She thought.

When they reached their destination. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the stream and said. "Sit down."

Sakura was beginning to get nervous. She didn't know what he was about to do.

However, instead of fighting herself she began to oblige his command to sit a few inches aways from him. She respected his space, something that she had learnt a few years back after they became a team. She used to cling onto him like a leech and seeing her remembering those stuff she did in the past 3 years made her cringe mentally.

As he was facing her on a crouched position he bagan to rummage throuhh his training bag and took out some medicine supplies.

"C'mere." He said directly looking at her and inclined l her to get closer.

Setting her inner turmoil aside she began to let curiosity get the best of her and sat closer to him.

She had no idea what was on his mind or what he was about to do but as he stared into his eyes she saw all of the answers from her troubling mind. She was so close.

"Sasuke-kun, if this is about training earlier. It's-Oow!" Sakura hissed at the sharp pain on her cheek. She didn't even know that Sasuke prepared a wet cloth. After a while the cold wet cloth numbed the stinging pain from her cheek. There was a moment of silence before he began to speak.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her directly on the ground out of guilt. Sakura's eyes widened. And muttered his name.

"Sasuke-kun..." her eyes softened. Sasuke was still holding the wet cloth to her face. She reached out her hand and held Sasuke's hand from her cheek. He was startled by this action but he let her. Then she looked at him with those mint green and bright eyes. Cleary seeing the multiple colors it gives out.

There was a definite fire in her eyes and one that shows of much mor powerful force. 'Kindness."

"Sasuke-kun, it's not your fault or anybody elses. Alright?" She told him softly. Her eyes glimmering with unshed tears "It was my decision to pull Naruto away. Therefore, it is my fault if I ever get hurt."

Sasuke however wasn't having any of it and said. "Are you stupid Sakura? I almost blinded you!" He told her angrily. And gripped her face with both of his hands. "What if I killed you?"

He was cradling her face so close to hers as he stared at her so intensely. He couldn't accept it. What if that happened? what if he actually blinded her? What if he killed her?

He would never be able to forgive himself.

He might have bursted out but it wasn't for her. It was for him. Because he was such a fool and he acted on impulse. However he still didn't get that Sakura wasn't mad at him.

Sakura's heart was beating erratically in her chest. And the butterflies in her stomach didn't help ebb away the feeling she was emmitting It was painful yet it was so good at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun, listen to me." She stared at him for a long good second. "You won't kill me and that won't happen. because Kakashi-sensei was there. And he wouldn't let that happen." She said softly. Her eye lashes fluttering tickling his thumb as she talks.

Then he muttered quietly looking straight at her. " What if he wasn't?"

"The I won't let it happen." She smiled at him sweetly. Running her thumb along his hands.

" I may lack some things on being a ninja but believe that I can be strong on my own Sasuke-kun. Please also put your trust in me."

She told him as her eyes made a pleading look. Sasuke removed his hand from her face and grasped her wrtist. "You're so annoying." Sasuke game a small hidden smile that wasn't notoce by the pinkettte. Sasukra began to look down in shame but before that happened.

"Hn." He began cleaning her wounds. Even though he knows that she had forgiven him. He still hadn't for himself. So he'd do this small thing for her.

As a teammate.

Afterall, it was her who always nursed him and Naruto back together from a mission.

"Sa-sasuke-kun y-you don't have to do this."

"Don't move." He said. Sakura began to blush and just sat herself there and made him do his job.


End file.
